1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems, and in particular, to an improved callback system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic Callback is a supplemental service provided in some telephone systems. In such systems, a calling party may initiate the Automatic Callback feature if a called party does not answer. The calling party does so, for example, by entering a sequence of DTMF (dual tone multifrequency) digits on a keypad, or by pressing one or more function keys. The next time the called party takes the telephone off hook and then back on hook, such as by completing a telephone call, the calling party is signaled by the called party""s telephone, such as by a special ringing or chirping. When the calling party answers by taking his telephone off hook, the calling party""s telephone automatically dials the called party""s number.
As can be appreciated, such systems have a disadvantageous delay inherently built in. In particular, such systems are dependent upon the called party placing a telephone call before the Automatic Callback is initiated. The calling party has no assurance that the call will be returned promptly, thereby defeating the entire purpose of Automatic Callback.
These and other problems in the prior art are overcome in large part by a system and method according to the present invention. In particular, a proximity detector is provided, wherein a called party""s presence is detected. The proximity detector causes the called party""s telephone to send a signal to the telephone system indicating that the automatic callback may proceed. For example, the detector may cause an off-hook/on-hook event to be sent, or other specific signaling. The telephone system signals the calling party, who may then answer the automatic callback and be connected.
A telephone according to one embodiment of the invention includes a motion detector for detecting whether a called party is present within a predetermined distance of a telephone. If so, the proximity detector causes the telephone to go off hook and then on hook, or issues other command or control signals, to indicate that Automatic Callback should proceed.
A telephone according to another embodiment of the invention includes a photodetector which produces an output signal proportional to a level of ambient light. If the level of ambient light is high, indicating that office lights are on, the photodetector triggers a signal, which causes automatic callback to proceed.
A telephone according to another embodiment of the invention includes a receiver configured to receive an electromagnetic or other signal from a transmitter associated with a light switch. When the light switch activates, thereby triggering the lights, a signal is transmitted to the telephone. The receiver receives the signal and causes a command to be issued, to initiate automatic callback.